Stuck on Awakened Instinct
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: 1st story for the soon to air Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger, and 1st crossover story with the soon to air Stuck in the Middle! Yamato and the Zyumans collides with an unexpected girl in the park, and things get a bit underestimated...


**Glad to be back to doing a new fic! For now iGo on an ANTventure is on a lengthy hiatus but I'll be focusing on doing one-shots of differing stories. This is one of them.**

 **So I thought at first that Zyuohger will debut w/o a Disney Channel original counterpart since the first episode's airing was set on Valentine's Day 2016. Boy I was in for a shock upon finding out the first episode for the new show "Stuck in The Middle" will also air that day. So what happens? This fic!**

 **Enjoy this sudden meeting, and of course, Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger is owned by Toei while Stuck in The Middle is a work of It's a Laugh Productions.**

Yamato, Tusk, Sera, Leo and Amu are spending time for a while in the park. Yamato then notices something and faces it.

"Oh hey there. Didn't see you there, but we're just here to let you know, we've got a great show for you guys. So if you're single on Valentine's Day, this is the show to be."

Amu then interjected, "Yamato, it's not all about you to begin with. We're all a part of this."

Leo added, "Yeah man- we're all here for this!"

Sera joined in, "True. While we're all Zyumans, you should know that we work together. So no fooling around."

Tusk ended, "Ah yes. Good thing no one is there to see that weirdness happening here right now."

Boy there were wrong.

"Excuse me, do you guys know where's the nearest-"

Then the girl screamed at the five of them and Yamato said, "Oh no, someone saw you guys like this!"

However, three more kids said, "Cool!"

One of the kids then said, "Are these people that have animal heads? Never saw one of these before!"

"Sorry about that, but you guys are really pelicular. And sorry about my siblings, they're just too young to understand who the heck you guys are."

The Zyumans then exclaimed, "Ahem, we take offense to that!"

Yamato said, "Sorry about that. I'm Yamato Kazakiri. And you?"

"Harley Diaz."

"Nice to meet you. And yes I'm the only human here."

Three more people came over and one of them said, "Harley, you know mom and dad will not like that you're talking to strangers."

Sera said, "Again, taking offense to that."

Harley then resumed, well these are my siblings, Rachel, Georgie, Ethan, Lewie, Beast, and Daphne."

Yamato then said, "These guys are Tusk, Sera, Leo and Amu. They're the Zyumans, who come from another land."

Beast said, "Well these 4 are really odd."

Georgie even stated that she liked Amu and Sera, and Lewie said, "Do you even stomp, Tusk?"

"I can't answer that... yet."

All of a sudden, several mooks are surrounding them all. Yamato said, "Ok you guys. Stand by our side. We'll take care of that."

Daphne said, "You guys are sure?"

Leo said, "Leave this to us, kids!"

Rachel said, "Not all of us here are children sir."

Amu said, "If you can fight, maybe we'll let it go. Come on Yamato!"

Yamato said, "Ok- let's go!"

They brought out a cube that opens up, then pressed a few buttons, and closed it again to turn the top to the different position.

(Eagle!)  
(Shark!)  
(Lion!)  
(Elephant!)  
(Tiger!)

"HONNO KAKUSEI!"*

All the Diaz siblings went "Um what?!"

(AH AH AAAAAH!)

Then all of a sudden, a transformation occurred. Now they are in colored suits, ready to give the Deathgaliens some beating.

Harley then thought, _Who are these guys?_

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THIS PLANET!"

The Five heroes then said together, "DOBUTSU SENTAI, ZYUOHGER!"**

The Diaz siblings then repeated the whole thing in shock: "Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger?!"

Lewie then said, "So these guys are like what, super heroes?!"

Gerogie said, "I have no idea what I just seen."

Yamato said, "Let's go!"

Then the Zyuohgers started beating up the enemies with their skills and weapons. While was happening, the seven siblings were just watching from afar and their parents came to them.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Dad, I know it's hard to believe but these guys? They're saving the day."

"Whoever they are, they but be reallyh something Harley. And thank goodness you're all safe."

After the battle finally ends, they five colored warriors said, "Ok you guys are safe now."

The parents then walked up to them and said, "Thanks you guys."

The father continued, "I'm Tom, and this is my wife Suzy. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Yamato Kazakiri. These are Tusk, Sera, Leo and Amu. Together we're the Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger!"

Suzy then exclaimed, "Whoever you guys are, thanks for saving our kids. We owe you one."

Amu said, "Well then Diaz family. We'll see you soon!"

As they turn to leave, Harley then shouted, "Yamato!"

He then turned around and said, "Yes?"

"Hope you don't get stuck in the middle with them."

"Thanks! But never underestimate this planet too."

They then did a fist bump, and the scene faded.

* * *

The next scene brings them all again.

Yamato: "Thanks for reading this fanfic!"

Harley: "But this is just the start of our misadventures."

"So catch it all once again when our shows begin!"

"If your valentine's day won't go well, we've got your back."

 **NEW SHOW: DOBUTSU SENTAI ZYUOHGER! SUNDAY FEB. 14** **TH** **7:30 AM START!**

 **NEW SHOW: STUCK IN THE MIDDLE! SHOW PREVIEW SUNDAY FEB. 14** **TH** **8:45 PM START!**

All together: "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THIS PLANET, OR THIS FAMILY!" *all cheer*

 **And that's the end of this short fic, so don't forget to tune in! and leave comments too!**

 ***means "Instinct Awaken"  
**means Animal Squadron BeastKing Ranger**


End file.
